encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ybrahim (2016)
| latest = Utos }} Ybrahim or Ybarro is a major character in the Philippine fantasy-themed television series entitled Encantadia. He was initially referred to by the name Ybarro early in the series, his name was given to him by his adoptive father Apitong to keep him safe from the Hathors who was bent on killing him as an infant after the Sapiryans' great war against the Hathors. He is portrayed by Ruru Madrid. Profile Ybarro is the sole heir of the throne of Sapiro. He is the father of Lira and Kahlil. After the Hadezar Arc he was finally crowned Rama (King) of Sapiro. Personality Appearance and Outfits Story Birth Ybrahim was born to Armeo and Mayne who were both the rulers of Sapiro that time. The entire kingdom rejoiced upon the birth of their king's heir but their hopes of a bright and peaceful future for the kingdom got shattered when the King of Hathoria, Arvak declared a war against the Sapiryans to battle out for the ownership of the Brilyante ng Lupa. While the war was going on, Mayne rode in a carriage and secretly left Sapiro to supposedly seek refuge in Lireo however, on their way there they got ambushed by Agane and a group of Hathors. When Agane asked Mayne to come out of the carriage she left Ybrahim in the seat and prayed that he wouldn't make any sound. After Agane had stabbed Mayne she proceedes to the carriage (Probably thinking there is gold inside). Thankfully, Agane didn't enter the carriage or she would have seen the infant Ybrahim inside. When Agane and the Hathors had left, Apitong revealed himself to Mayne and Mayne asked him to take care of Ybrahim. Apitong took Ybrahim and brought him to their camp. He proudly introduced him to their tribe saying that he will be the reason why their tribe will be progressive someday. Ybrahim would then grew up under the name given to him by Apitong, Ybarro and his true identity was never made known to him nor his fellow warriors. Queen Candidacy Arc Debut Appearance Ybarro along with Wantuk and Pako just finished stealing from the Hathors when he saw Alena taking a walk in the woods. He followed her to a nearby falls and saw her taking a swim Ybarro took her clothes to tease her which angered Alena and tried to drown him. Ybarro pretended to drown and Alena feared that she had killed him. She rushes to rescue him only to be embraced by Ybarro. Alena became annoyed and got out of the water and teleported back to Lireo. Since then, Ybarro would often sneak in Lireo to catch a glimpse of Alena. War of Lireo and Hathoria Reciprocated feelings Alena eventually requited his feelings for her after a series of encounters and they had a secret relationship but it was soon exposed to the public by Hitano and Alena wasn't permitted to meet Ybarro anymore. On the other hand, Ybarro found out he is the father of the Queen of Lireo's daughter. Amihan asked Ybarro to stay away from them because he will only affect her relationship with her sister. Ybarro unwillingly broke up with Alena pretending he never loved her and he only entered a relationship with her for self gain. Trivia *Ruru's hair is growing long around his neck. But he need hair extensions to play Ybarro in Lireo. Gallery Ybarro12.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. Ybarro20161.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. In photos encantadia then and now ybarro 1468307531.jpg|Promotional image (close up) EncaBirthdayGreetingsYbarro.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Ruru Madrid. Outfits Gallery Ybarro20161.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. In photos encantadia then and now ybarro 1468307531.jpg|Warrior close up YBARROKALASAG.PNG|Kalasag Ybarroclothesleather.jpg|(Possibly) The black leather clothing may be from the kalasag. Ybarronew.jpg|Casual Ybarronewcloseup.jpg|Casual, close up RamaYbrahim.png|Formal Attire Category:Sapiryan Category:Mandirigmas Category:2016 series characters Category:Lireo Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters